Waking up in Vegas
by Vynot7
Summary: After a night she can only partially remember Kensi has to figure out exactly how she ended up in Vegas with her partner, and what to do about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just playing. **

"Ugh." Kensi groaned as she rolled over, and reached for the bottle of water she always kept by her bed. Her hand paused finding nothing, she reached again, and clawed empty air. She flailed farther in frustration and heard a satisfying thunk as she knocked something off the side table onto the floor.

"That you sunshine?" Deeks voice was far too cheery for the pounding that was going on inside her head.

Kensi sat upright quickly at the realization that Deeks' voice should not be coming from her bedroom, ever. Her blurry confusion was only intensified by the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Kens, you okay?" Her partner's voice was bordering on concerned.

"I'm fine," She yelled back not wanting to deal with him just yet, at least not until she figured out where she was and why she was wearing a bra she didn't recognize.

"Bathroom's free if you want to clean up, I put your bag in there."

"You're not in the bathroom?" Kensi questioned, pulling on a robe she saw at the foot of the bed.

"Nope, I am currently in the living room, slash kitchenette. We've got a suite, it's just how I roll."

Kensi weighed the two choices she had as she walked toward the window, the first to play along and eventually figure out how she had ended up in a hotel with her partner wearing strange lingerie, the second was to confess and endure the teasing Deeks was sure to dish out.

Kensi was still mulling over her choices as she pulled back the curtain to let some light into the room. "Wait we're in Vegas?" She yelped before she could stop herself.

"Where did you expect us to be?" Deeks voice answered from the door way. Kensi pulled the robe tighter around herself and turned to find him leaning casually against the door frame. "Oh, and you got a text this morning, Nell wants her bra back when we get home."

"You looked at my phone?" Kensi was annoyed.

"I think the better question is why do you have Nell's bra on?"

"You don't know?" Kensi spoke again without thinking.

"Nope, but I am definitely intrigued now, since you don't seem to know either. Should we call Nell?" Deeks offered.

"No, no I was just, um wondering if I had told you the story of, uh why we switched clothes last night." Kensi responded quickly.

Deeks raised an eyebrow. "You were wearing a dress I've seen before, when you showed up last night, and no, you didn't tell me the story, but I am all ears." His eyes shifted slightly as he had another thought. "You and Nell wear the same size bra?"

"No," Kensi shook her head, "No we don't, which explains a few things."

"You want to change?" Deeks nodded toward a door to her left. "Your bag is in there and I put your standard hang over cure on the counter."

"Who says I'm hung over."

"I do, since you can't remember why you're in Vegas wearing another woman's bra." Deeks smiled, the amusement he was getting from having the upper hand showing through.

"Of course I do," Kensi shot back. "We drove, because you promised me a weekend in Vegas. And it was last minute so Nell lent me a bra." She finished sounding unsure even to her own ears.

Deeks sighed, pushing away from the door frame he ushered his confused partner into the bathroom. "Be a good girl and get cleaned up, if you don't remember what happened I'll fill you in after. Though you should know, it's Sunday afternoon right now, and we flew into Vegas. On a helicopter." Deeks finished as he closed the door on his partner's shocked expression.

"A helicopter," Kensi repeated slowly to herself. Suddenly things clicked into place and her eyes widened. "Sam!" She almost shouted.

Her Sam, or rather Jack's Sam if she wanted to be honest. Short for Samantha, Sam had been Jack's best friend and the only one to stay with Kensi while she searched for 2 years for the man who left her with no explanation. It was also Sam who after 2 years had convinced Kensi that they had done what they could and if Jack wanted to come home, it was up to him.

Kensi stepped into the shower remembering a long ago conversation.

_"Kensi Blye, you are wasted on the male gender, ever thought of switching sides? I volunteer myself as your tour guide." Sam leered at Kensi over her beer before winking and laughing._

_Kensi shook her head at the small blond next to her. "Sorry, but if I change my mind you'll be the first to know."_

_"You're such a tease." Sam chuckled. They'd had this conversation before. "Seriously though, you have done more than anyone I know would have, you need to let him go, as much as I hate to say it. Jack's not coming back, and after this long he doesn't want to be found. He was always too stubborn for his own good, never wanted help from anyone."_

_"Some part of me will always wonder, always want to know where he went. I don't know what to do with that right now." Kensi was leaning towards the philosophical, possibly due the fact that they had consumed quite a bit of alcohol in order to have this conversation._

_"Nothing, you'll know when you're ready." Sam lifted her glass. "To Jack." Kensi obliged her toast._

_"To Jack."_

Kensi smirked slightly, Sam had spent a large part of their time together trying to convince Kensi to "lighten up and live a little."

She stepped out of the shower, but turned and quickly stepped back in as she heard her partner at the door.

"Hey, you got another text from Hetty. She says to be back in the office on Wednesday, and that she hopes we recover quickly. What did you tell her?" Deeks walked into the bathroom, her cell in his hand.

"I don't remember. Do you mind? I'm not exactly dressed in here." Kensi poked her head outside of the shower curtain in time to catch her partner trying to look in the other side.

"Oh no, peek and die, this is Vegas, plenty of places to bury you where they'll never find the body." Kensi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay you win." Deeks raised his hands as he backed away. "I'll just look at the text you sent Hetty." Deeks scrolled quickly through her phone while Kensi tried to figure out how to put her clothes on without leaving the shower.

"Really Kensi? How drunk were you last night? You told her 'we' have cramps and can't get out of bed. 'We' Kensi? You told Hetty I was having 'that time of the month' problems?"

Kensi couldn't hold back the snicker that escaped."It worked didn't it, we got a couple of days off. Now get out of here, I want to get dressed."

Deeks leered at his partner. "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

"I am not coming out until your gone, so go, shoo."

"You weren't so shy last night." Deeks pushed off the door frame and turned to go.

"Wait, what?" Kensi's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry Fern, it's not like you have anything that I haven't seen before." Deeks called over his shoulder.

**Thanks for reading, this one has been kicking around in my head for a while and if I didn't publish the first part I'd probably never finish it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Fully dressed and feeling almost human Kensi plopped down onto the bar stool in front of their kitchenette and accepted the coffee Deeks held out to her. For once her partner was silent as she sipped her way through half the cup.

"Okay, so what happened?"

Deeks watched his partner, waiting until she raised the cup to her lips before speaking. "Before or after you took off your dress?"

Kensi sputtered, but managed not to spit coffee across the room, much to the delight of her smirking co-worker. "Really?" She managed after the coughing fit subsided.

Deeks raised his eyebrows, "really."

Kensi sighed. "I'm going to regret this either way, so lets start with after."

Deeks shook his head, "Relax there princess, it's not as scandalous as you think, though it was definitely amusing."

"Great so me taking off my dress was funny to you?" She didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved.

"Eh," Deeks shrugged. "You pushing me on to the bed, shouting 'are we going to do this or what?' and throwing your dress at me wasn't your sexiest moment."

"No."

"Oh yes, that happened"

"So we?" Kensi's eyes went wide.

"Slept next to each other after you passed out cold on the floor? Yep, you snore much louder than normal when you drink." Deeks wagged his finger at her on his way to pick up his phone which had chimed in a text message.

"Hmmm, well that makes more sense." He was speaking more to himself as he scrolled through whatever some one had sent him.

"Care to share?" Kensi was more than a little upset at her partner for letting her panic, even if it was only for a minute.

Deeks smiled at her tone. "It's just Nell, filling me in on what you two were up too last night before you showed up at my door."

"You told her I can't remember?" It felt like a bit of betrayal.

"Of course not, I told her you were embarrassed and wouldn't tell me, then I told her what you told Hetty and she felt sorry for me."

"Oh," Kensi replied quietly.

"You all decided to have a ladies night at Hetty's place." Deeks shot a sideways look at his partner. "Hetty has an absinthe fountain and you and Nell were apparently intrigued."

"Of course she does, and Nell said we were intrigued?"

"I'm the one telling the story, since I wasn't invited, I'm imagining."Deeks replied as Kensi rolled her eyes. "You also lost badly at poker, Hetty says to work on your tell."

"I don't have a tell." Kensi objected.

"Oh yes you do, if we ever play strip poker, well let's just say I'll win." Deeks replied without turning around.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just that you decided to go skinny-dipping in Hetty's pool and had to get dressed in a hurry, apparently Eric showed up early as your designated driver."

"Which explains the bra, but not how I got from Hetty's place to Vegas and why I'm having a hard time remembering it all." Kensi got up and walked over to look over her partner's shoulder. "You got all that in a text message?"

"Actually no, I called Nell, this is just a reminder about a dentist appointment I have next week. Ow" Deeks finished after Kensi punched him in the shoulder. "Dental hygiene is no joke Kensi."

Deeks fended off the pillow thrown his way. "Nell mentioned something about the cold medicine you took, she was worried."

"If I didn't have to parade around in almost nothing in the freezing cold, maybe I wouldn't have to take so much cold medicine!" She snapped at him, still upset that her wardrobe could barely be considered clothing while the boys had stayed nice and warm in three-piece suits on their last case.

Though, she had to admit her memory was starting to get less fuzzy as she listened to her partner list all the adverse affects of her cold medicine. Scenes from Hetty's and the back of Eric's car, and the memory of a last minute phone call to a friend from a long time ago filtered through her head. She took a moment to let it sort out before interrupting "So I showed up at your apartment drunk and talked you into going to Vegas?" Kensi raised an eyebrow in apparent disbelief at her partner's decision making abilities.

Deeks shrugged. "From my perspective, my partner showed up at my door looking very insistent, and very...er attractive. Just throwing it out there." Deeks waived off any comment she was about to make. "Demanding that I grab my bag and drive her to a small airport that I didn't even know existed because we were, and I quote 'going to Vegas unless I was to scared to party Kensi style" he finished with air quotes.

Kensi put her head in her hands and groaned, "I did not say that."

"Sure did darlin', and that is a challenge I just couldn't pass up." Deeks winked at her over his shoulder.

Kensi groaned into her coffee cup, "okay, what else? You obviously met Sam."

Deeks poured more coffee for her before replying. "Not much, though you did warn me multiple times not to hit on her because I had 'too much going on downstairs' to be her type. You had a fairly in depth argument with yourself about changing my name from Marty to Eric, because I look like an Eric, but ultimately decided that since we already had one you would just keep calling me Deeks."

Kensi chuckled. "Well I guess I can live with that."

"Oh and Sam told me about the offer she made right after she got her license." Her partner chimed in helpfully. Kensi's eyes went wide as her eyebrows shot up.

"Something about offering you a ride anywhere, anytime when you found the right guy, the one." Deeks continued watching as his partners cheeks turned several shades of red. He leaned in close, "am I the one Kensi?"

Kensi managed not to spit out her coffee for the second time, she stood up and turned away from the smirk she could feel on her partner's face. Thinking quickly she opted for a distraction and hoped it would work.

"You know," her voice lowered and she looked back over her shoulder. "There is something I have always wanted to do in Vegas. Something I can only do in Vegas."

"Really, you know what happens in Vegas..."

"I know, but there is just one little problem." It was Kensi's turn to lean in close, "we might get dirty." Watching her partner swallow, hard, she twirled a piece of her hair before continuing. "Really dirty."

**Thank you for reading! I will hopefully be able to update this soon. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
